


Pink

by jigoloharmejiddo



Series: The Sister and Her Ghoul [17]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Choose Your Own Ghoul™, F/M, The Sister and Her Ghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigoloharmejiddo/pseuds/jigoloharmejiddo
Summary: Sometimes, the Sister doesn't know whether or not she approves of Her Ghoul's kink...





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, the Sister doesn't know whether or not she approves of Her Ghoul's kink...

“Where is it?” The Sister said, as soon as the door opened for her.

“Well hello to you, too.” The Nameless Ghoul said, surprised and stepping aside as she walked in.

She crossed the Nameless Ghoul's room and stood at the centre of it, hands on her hips as she looked around.  
The Ghoul looked at her quizzically, an eyebrow raised under his mask until the Sister set her sights towards his desk, and walking towards it.

“Hey-! What are you doing-?” The Ghoul said, reaching out a hand and walking towards the Sister, who had begun to look through the desk drawers. The Ghoul stood just behind her as she rummaged through his things.

“You know what I’m looking for.” The Sister said, keeping her eyes on what she was doing, lifting the various papers and objects within a drawer and closing it shut when she did not find what she was looking for.

“Can you please tell me, exactly what it is you’re looking for?” The Ghoul said, putting a hand to her wrist. The Sister sighed and shook off his hand. She looked at him, one hand going to her waist while the other rested over the desk. She looked at him sternly.

“I am missing underwear.”

The Ghoul looked at her for a moment before stifling a laugh.

“It’s not funny!” She said, “I say missing, but I keep losing them because _you_ keep taking them!” She poked a finger to the Ghoul’s shoulder and resumed her search.

It is true though; her Ghoul always did manage to end up with them in his pocket one way or another. Sometimes he remembers to return them, but other times, especially if he likes them or the memory attached to them, he doesn’t.

“Come on, stop it.” The Ghoul said, still trying not to laugh, especially since she’s looking for it in the wrong place. “Why don’t you tell me what they look like and we’ll look for them.” He put a hand on the small of her back as he took her wrist, guiding her to face him.

She looked at him in annoyance and confusion. “Seriously? You know full well what they look like!” She said, punctuating her statement with the closing of a drawer. “Unless...” said paused, “how many women’s underwear do you have in here?!”

The Ghoul’s eyes widened, he knew that if the Sister could see his face right now, she’d probably slap him, for he couldn’t hold himself anymore and was practically grinning.

“What?! No, don’t be ridiculous.” The Ghoul said, unable to hide the laugh in his voice. “You know I only have yours.”

“See I knew it!” The Sister pointed at him. She could see the Ghoul laughing under his mask and she tried to stop herself, she was annoyed but she couldn’t stop herself from smiling because she finally got him.

“What- No- you know what I mean!” The Ghoul tried to back-pedal. He sighed, trying once again to remove the smile from his face. “What do they look like?”

She sighed, crossing her arms. She saw the Ghoul do the same, but with one hand going to his chin, as if deep in thought. “They are the navy-blue ones,” she saw the Ghoul nod, “with the straps on the back,” she heard the Ghoul hum in response and she rolled her eyes as she continued, “with the little gold details.”

“Ah yes, the ones that feel like silk?” The Ghoul responded, as if truly sincere, “really soft, I like those.”

“Where are they?” She asked him again, tapping her foot on the floor.

“Aha-!” The Ghoul said, the hand on his chin turning to a single finger and pointing up.  
The Sister looked at him, waiting for an answer.

“But first,” the Ghoul continued, stepping towards her. The Sister’s arms fell from her chest as she backed up against the desk, her hands going behind her as if for support.  
The Ghoul leaned towards her, his palms going beside hers on the desk, making the Sister lean further back.

“An equivalent exchange.” His voice almost a whisper. His face was merely inches from hers, the Sister could almost see her breath fogging up against his mask. She swallowed; she could feel her heart start to beat harder inside her chest. The Ghoul’s demeanour had changed, he was very good at that. One minute he’d be taking her taunts and her teasing, the next minute, he’d have her feeling like a deer in headlights. Oh, he was very good at that.

She stood frozen in front of him, trying to level her breathing, but that was no use. She felt his right hand brush past hers and her breath hitched as she felt his fingertips brush between her thighs. With the faintest touch, as if by command, her legs slowly parted; first she felt his fingers over her stockings, and slowly skin touched skin, like a flicker of electricity making its way up her thighs and between her hips.

“I wonder what we’re wearing today...” The Ghoul’s voice was deep and dark. She felt a chill go up her spine, goose pimples rose across her skin, and a delicious heat spread below her abdomen when he finally touched her.

The Ghoul hummed in approval as he felt the soft, smooth fabric, “Hmm, that feels nice…” he commented, his breath against the Sister’s cheek. The Sister gasped at his touch, feeling herself start to drip as he stimulated and teased her through the fabric.

“These feel just like the ones you’re looking for.” He smiled.

It was soft and thin, feeling almost like silk and it was agonising how his fingers felt against her flesh, he felt so close and yet so far away, her skin aching to feel more.

“Sit,” he commanded, “I don’t want you to get uncomfortable.” He smiled, teeth bared under his mask.

The Sister followed as she was told, she felt like melted ice cream against his touch, she was almost thankful he let her sit, one more minute and her legs would’ve buckled.  
The Sister sat just at the edge of the desk, with the Ghoul stepping back to accommodate her and stepping forwards again, trying to close whatever little space there was between them as she continued to move his fingers.

“Now, I wonder what colour these are…” he continued to speak, “ooh, and a lace trim as usual,” his fingers stopped for a moment as he hooked and ran his forefinger along the side hem.

The Sister gasped again, her breathing was starting to pick up its pace, and it was only made worse when she felt the shuffle of fabric and his fingertip brush just alongside her folds.

“Goddamn it...” The Sister said through gritted teeth, her fingers clenching.

The Ghoul merely chuckled at her, “now as I was saying,” he said, pulling the armchair behind him and sitting, “I wonder what colour these are today.”

The Ghoul sat between her legs, his palms splayed as they went up her thighs, lifting the skirt of her dress to reveal her underwear, which were a shade of powder pink.

“Hm, pink...” The Ghoul had a sinister smile on his lips now. “I think I may have a new favourite.” He moved his face close to her inner thighs and inhaled, capturing her scent. The Sister winced as the cold surface of his mask touched her skin; oh, how she wished it were his lips instead.

The Ghoul then pressed and rubbed a finger over where her entrance should be, the Sister felt her walls clench as if by instinct, desperate to be filled. The more the Ghoul rubbed the fabric, the more it grew damper, her wetness starting to seep through. More and more, the Sister breathed in shuddering breaths, any second longer she and wouldn’t be able to take any more of the Ghoul’s wretched tormenting.

“Well that’s enough, let’s see the real prize here.” The Ghoul finally said, moving his hands to slide her panties to the side. The Ghoul let out a quiet breath at the sight, before taking one of his fingers and dipping it into her. The Sister threw her head back, screwing her eyes shut, her brows drawing tensely together, her toes curling.

“Oh my, look how wet you are...” The Ghoul drew up his finger, gliding it up her slit and in slow, agonising circles, began to massage her clit. The Sister cried and almost lifted herself from where she was sitting, unable to bear the sudden contact. She squirmed, cursing under her breath.

The Ghoul leaned back and laughed, separating himself from her. The Sister shot him a cold look, her jaw clenching.

“You’re a dick.” She declared, resting her foot on one of the chair’s armrests, preventing the Ghoul from moving further back.

“But isn’t that you’re favourite thing about me?” The Ghoul said, his hand drifting up her leg, putting his masked face against it and smelling her as he wheeled himself back closer to her.

“Cocky.” The Sister smirked, narrowing her eyes towards him.

The Ghoul chuckled darkly, and as he drew closer, he moved his hands up to her hips and pulled at her panties. The Sister lifted herself up slightly off the desk, her weight resting on her hands as the Ghoul peeled away the moist fabric.

“Fuck, finally...” The Sister muttered under her breath as her eyes followed the Ghoul’s hand, dropping her underwear next to her on the desk before leading her feet to rest on either side of the chair’s arm rests.

The Ghoul didn’t say another word, but with a smile on his lips, he lifted his mask and began to kiss the Sister’s inner thighs as he held them open. The Sister gave a shuddering sigh of relief as she finally felt his lips, and soon enough she felt him exactly where she wanted.  
The Ghoul’s tongue left his lips, and as soon the Sister felt his warm breath upon her, followed by his tongue, did a lascivious moan leave her throat.  
The Ghoul gave a salacious lick between her folds, ending with the tip of his tongue flicking against her swollen clit; and before the Sister could even gasp or breathe another sound, the Ghoul delivered yet another, his lips smacking in delight as he tasted her, all of her.

The Sister, unable to bear the Ghoul’s worship of her, had her left hand give in, her elbow landing with a thud on the desk as her right hand flew to the Ghoul’s head, and as soon as she felt the cold of his mask, she pushed it away and wrangled her fingers through his hair.  
The Ghoul moaned against her in response, his fingers digging into her thighs.

The Sister grunted, her teeth clenched, and feeling she was close but not wanting for all of this to end so abruptly, she pulled the Ghoul’s head up by his hair. Her heart fluttered at the sight of him, the Ghoul laughed as she pulled his head up, his lips red, glossy and flushed from his kisses. She took her hand away, both her elbows now on the desk as she caught her breath. The room was upside down from her view as she hung her head back, a fitting setting; her mind was cloudy, her blood rushed through her ears, nothing made sense except for the heaven happening between her legs.

As she gathered her thoughts, the Ghoul resumed his work, seamlessly plunging his fingers into her. The Sister cried out again, her nails scratching and digging into the wooden surface. As the Ghoul worked his fingers, he reintroduced his mouth to her centre yet again, the sudden rebound of the sensation she felt earlier, quickly turning her loose. She slammed her fist against the desk, making the various objects clatter with the lamp on it tipping over.

It took no time for the immense pressure between her hips to build up again, she lifted her feet from the arm rests, her heels digging onto his back. The Ghoul took this as a sign, and ushered her further, his fingers and his tongue working tirelessly. The Sister cried out again, and soon the pressure within her finally exploded and she came onto the Ghoul’s mouth.  
The Ghoul hummed in approval, his mouth and his hand never leaving her as he helped her ride out her orgasm. The Sister sat up, her hands grabbing his hair again and looking down, her body as if ready crumple. Her entire body shook with the Ghoul in her arms, and as the Ghoul slowed his movements, so did she slowly come down from her high.

The Sister loosened her grip, her feet also coming down as the Ghoul looked up at her, a wide smile painted on his face.  
Breathless, and on cloud nine the Sister grabbed her Ghoul’s face and planted a hungry kiss upon his lips, the Ghoul reciprocated, his hand gripping the Sister’s against his face.  
He tasted of her, he smelled of her and she devoured every trace of herself from him, sucking in the Ghoul’s bottom lip just as she ended the kiss.

They looked at each other for a moment, searching each other’s faces, the smile on the Ghoul’s face never fading. She smiled back at him lifted the skirt of her dress, wiping it against his chin.

“Now there,” The Sister took her underwear sitting beside her and placed it into the Ghoul’s hand, the Ghoul shook his head and smiled up at her, “a deal’s a deal.”


End file.
